criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bring Forth the Light
Bring Forth the Light is the seventy-fifth case of Criminal Case and the seventy-fifth and final case of Warrenville. It takes place in Warren Heights, appearing as the eighth and final case of the district. Plot A few days later, the team has prepped their disguises and made their way to city hall for the black market auction. Upon arrival, they were given masks and voice modifiers to hide their identities per the black market's request of anonymity. They headed in and were met with plenty of criminals from all across the world, some of whom they hadn't met or even knew about. A few minutes later they were all called into the municipal courtroom, prompting Lydia to let the others outside know its almost time to strike. They entered, and The Conductor introduced themselves, clad in a black cloak and mask with an undistiguishable voice; welcoming plenty of guests who came on behalf of their evil organizations to claim the city of Warrenville. He took time to mention a few notable guests, a person calling themselves "King of the Shadows", the latest in a long line, a person who came on behalf of those seeking to fight climate change, an agent seeking for more resources for their leader's utopia, and a woman in white who needs the city for testing grounds to improve the world for the children. But just before the auction began, the player called out and the team unmasked themselves, and the raid had begun. However, most of the criminals managed to escape, and sadly The Conductor was one of them. At least that's what they thought, as they discovered The Conductor had Angelica Calderon at the grasp, and held a strange weapon to her head. They informed the team they lost this game, and nothing they do will catch them, and to prove his point, fired the weapon and Angelica proceeded to burn from the inside out while The Conductor escaped. With Angelica dead, the team knew they had to catch The Conductor and leave no stone unturned. The team began by suspect her commander, informant Lydia Maddox, Judge Autumn Malone, landlord Dustin Snyder, and Osborne heir Raiden Osborne. Daphne eventually discovered in her autopsy that Angelica was killed with an incendiary round, fired from a modified pistol. Eventually the team was able to discover by city hall the location of the market's primary base. They later headed over to the base, and were able to arrest plenty of black market operatives upon arrival, but no sign of The Conductor. They later found evidence to suspect former Demons gangster Peter Wolfe and the team's weapons expert Celeste Luna. Later on, they found out Angelica had trouble trusting the Osbornes following Quincy Osborne's arrest, she also had some squabbles with Judge Malone as she discovered her nephew is Jaden Malone, a young man who was arrest for murder, only to be murdered behind bars by a black market operative; but Autumn claimed her nephew was troubled as it is and had nothing to do with him. Plus Dustin had some money issues with Angelica ever since the war began and was planning on booting her out. Lydia later approached the team and said she hadn't been entirely honest with them regarding her whereabouts. Lydia said that she'd actually been outside the whole time trying to catch the escaping criminals, by any means necessary, confessing she had actually struck a few down. The team was shocked she had taken matters into her own hands like that and chastised her for being so reckless, asking if that was all she lied about. Lydia said that was all, but the team had a hard time believing her. Later on they discovered Celeste was assisting Lydia in striking down the escaping criminals, but unlike Lydia wasn't aiming to kill. And Peter wanted to take vengeance for his sister's death on the black market by executing The Conductor himself, prompting the team to put him into a holding cell for the time being. Eventually the team gathered the evidence needed to finally reveal The Conductor to be none other than Dustin. The team gathered all their members and left to confront the landlord, but when they arrived at his residence they were met by an army of black market soldiers, with Dustin leading them. Knowing he had no way to hide his identity now, Dustin confessed and confirmed he not only killed Angelica, but lead the black market for years as its conductor. And it was all for one purpose, money, Dustin deemed money to be more important than life itself, and claimed everything, even human lives, had a price. With that, he created the black market of Warrenville alongside many others in hopes of spreading money as he felt nowadays it was getting more and more difficult to obtain. However, the best money making schemes required them to go against the law, but he didn't care as he felt the world's governments already profited off people sufferring, so he could afford to do it without any burden on his conscience. Despite that, people still called his market illegal, and he figured if any lawful person found out, they deserved death for going against the people's will, Angelica included. Having heard enough, the team informed him his marketing days were over, but Dustin sent the soldiers towards the police saying he's not going down at all, let alone without a fight. And so the final fight for the fate of Warrenville began. However, the team was immediately at a disadvantage and after a while were forced to move back to the police station to stock up. However, Dustin and his army followed them, prepared to end this once and for all. While they were all focused on the police, this gave the player the chance to sneak out and secure more weapons while crippling the black market forces. They were able to sneak into their main base and steal plenty of their weapons for the police and their allies to use. Meanwhile, Lydia wanted to make up for lying to her team, so she decided to boost their allies' morale by locating Mayor Chase. Fortunately, Angelica managed to track her location down before she was killed, so after an examination of the materials at her home, the team was able to locate and save the Mayor. Thankful for them saving her, she promised to improve this city where Lucian failed, by helping the people and not her pockets. With all that done, the team made one final push against the black market forces, and despite their tenacity the police were finally able to defeat them and apprehend Dustin once and for all. He was swiftly brought to trial, where both Judge Blackwell and Judge Malone presided. Dustin warned them that as long as greed exists, the market will never truly die, as they're working to ensure every man has the money they need to survive no matter what the cost. Judge Blackwell berated the racketeer saying that for every greedy person in the world, there's at least 10 times as many people who are thankful for what they have in life and never want more. Judge Malone added that the market was equivalent to a gluttonous monster who wanted more and more, never having enough for itself. With all the crimes committed, they sentenced Dustin to life in a solitary confinement cell within The Black Hole, where he'll spend the rest of his days rotting in prison. A month later, the city was finally starting to recover from the war thanks to the efforts of Valentina Chase. Meanwhile, the team was working on the paperwork for the transferred prisoners, to ensure their safety as cleaning up the black market may take years. Xander Olson and Sabrina Ballard were to be transferred to Rosenoque, Tobias Watts to Fario, Kristina Solomon to Firiham, Eugene Rasmussen to Astodia, Darius Graves to Alpha Bay, Zackary Woodleigh to Starlight Shores, Robyn Haney to New Cresthill and Monica Wallace to St Ronde. They decided to keep The Black Hole after much deliberation, even offerring it up to the rest of the world should they need to given its tight security. During the paperwork however, Chief Armstrong notified the player someone wanted to speak with them. They introduced themselves as Solomon Walters, a detective for the Belcoast Naval Guard. Having heard of the player's work in Warrenville, they wanted them to come over to the city of Belcoast and solve crimes with them there. But he also revealed it wasn't just the player they wanted, they also requested Deputy Daisy Barber to come along to for her outstanding work. Both agreed to come along, and they held one last farewell party for the player. Lydia informed them that while the Warrenville Special Defense Unit has been disbanded and several people have went back to their normal lives, others like Cayden, Mimi and Naomi have decided to work on becoming part of the police officially. Once the party was all set and everyone said their goodbyes, Solomon brought Daisy and the player to the airport, ready for a brand new set of adventures in Belcoast... Summary Victim *'Angelica Calderon' (Burned from the inside out) Murder Weapon *'Modified Pistol' Killer *'Dustin Snyder' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats king crab *This suspect takes vitamin C supplements *This suspect is a gun collector Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats king crab *This suspect takes vitamin C supplements *This suspect is a gun collector Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has torn clothing Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats king crab *This suspect takes vitamin C supplements *This suspect is a gun collector Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has torn clothing Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats king crab *This suspect takes vitamin C supplements *This suspect is a gun collector Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has torn clothing Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats king crab *This suspect takes vitamin C supplements *This suspect is a gun collector Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats king crab *This suspect takes vitamin C supplements *This suspect is a gun collector Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has torn clothing Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats king crab *The killer takes Vitamin C supplements *The killer is a gun collector *The killer has torn clothing *The killer has green eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Municipal Courtroom (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Badge; New Suspect: Lydia Maddox) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats king crab) *Examine Victim's Badge (Results: Powder) *Analyze Powder (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes Vitamin C supplements) *Ask Lydia where she was when The Conductor killed Angelica *Investigate Angelica's House (Clues: Check, Wine Glasses, Faded Brooch) *Examine Wine Glasses (Results: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (New Suspect: Autumn Malone) *Talk to Judge Malone about her meeting with the victim *Investigate Check (Results: Account Number) *Analyze Check (9:00:00; New Suspect: Dustin Snyder) *Question Dustin on the victim's payments *Examine Faded Brooch (Results: Osborne Brooch; New Suspect: Raiden Osborne) *Ask Raiden why he met with the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Black Market Base (Clues: Gun Case, Obituary, Police Badge) *Examine Obituary (Results: Death of Bridget Wolfe; New Suspect: Peter Wolfe) *Confront Peter on his presence at the black market's HQ (Profile Updated: Peter takes vitamin C supplements) *Examine Police Badge (Results: Police ID; New Suspect: Celeste Luna) *Ask Celeste why she was investigating on her own (Profile Updated: Celeste eats king crab) *Examine Gun Case (Results: Case Unlocked) *Analyze Strange Pistol (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a gun collector) *Investigate Living Room (Clues: Camera, Files, Photo Frame) *Examine Photo Frame (Results: Gray Dust) *Analyze Gray Dust (12:00:00) *Ask Dustin why he broke the victim's photo (Profile Updated: Dustin eats king crab and takes vitamin C supplements and is a gun collector) *Examine Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Talk to Raiden about his arguement with the victim (Profile Updated: Raiden eats king crab and is a gun collector) *Examine Files (Results: Judge Malone's File) *Ask Autumn about her relation to Jaden (Profile Updated: Autumn eats king crab and takes vitamin C supplements and is a gun collector) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *See what Lydia had been lying to us about (Profile Updated: Lydia eats king crab and takes vitamin C supplements and is a gun collector) *Investigate Witness Stand (Clues: Notepad, Wooden Pieces) *Examine Lydia's Notepad (Results: Plans) *Confront Celeste on her assisting Lydia (Profile Updated: Raiden takes vitamin C supplements; Celeste takes vitamin C supplements and is a gun collector) *Examine Wooden Pieces (Results: Carving) *Analyze Carving (9:00:00) *Ask Peter if he was going to kill The Conductor (Profile Updated: Peter eats king crab and is a gun collector) *Investigate Box Trucks (Results: Ammo Box, Crate) *Examine Ammo Box (Results: Pill Bottle) *Analyze Pill Bottle (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has torn clothing) *Examine Crate (Results: Black Cloak) *Analyze Black Cloak (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of The Conductor now! *Move on to Brightest Day (8/8)! Brightest Day (8/8) *Retreat back to the police station and stock up (Rewards: Army Beret) *Investigate Black Market Base (Clues: Locked Crate) *Examine Locked Crate (Results: High-Grade Weapons) *Deliver the weapons to Celeste (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Ask Lydia about her plan *Investigate Angelica's House (Clues: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Map of Warrenville) *Analyze Map of Warrenville (9:00:00) *Save Mayor Chase (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Corner the Conductor and arrest him once and for all! *Meet with the detective who wants to see you *Move on to a new crime (In Belcoast)! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Warren Heights Cases (Warrenville)